


Beautiful Car, Beautiful Man

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mechanic Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Cas loves working on the Impala whenever she comes to his shop, no matter the questions he has about the owner.





	Beautiful Car, Beautiful Man

Cas hears her before he sees her, the rumbling of the engine distinct and beautiful.  He loves when she comes to visit, always making sure that it’s him on her case and not one of his employees.  He wipes his hands on a spare towel, one that’s already covered in grease and probably doesn’t do much to help his hands get clean, but whatever.  He pulls himself away from the (comparatively very boring) 2009 Jetta and walks toward the open garage door.

There she comes, turning carefully into the drive.  Her grill is dirty, the wheel wells caked with mud.  She’s not a car that should go off-roading, but it seems that’s what’s happened lately.

Cas figures something happened to the undercarriage, starts thinking back through everything he knows about the beauty.

The 1967 Chevrolet Impala comes to a stop just a few feet in front of him, the equally handsome driver giving a half smile through the window.  He cuts the engine, the air around them becoming much quieter without the roar of the engine sounding.

The door squeaks as the driver gets out, but Cas knows better than to oil it.  Gives her character, the driver has said.  Character is something this car could never be rid of, but Cas has left the squeaky door alone.

“Heya, Cas,” he says, shutting the door.  “Been a while.”

Cas holds his hand out to accept the handshake offered.  “Dean, good to see you.  How is she?”

He motions toward the car, already taking a step toward the front.  Dean follows him as Cas pops the hood, propping it open.

“Something underneath is acting weird.  Not affecting the driving, but definitely weird.  I was hoping you could lift her up and take a look?” Dean said, confirming Cas’s suspicion.

He grunts in affirmation, fingers gliding over the bits and pieces he always checks when the Impala comes in.  The parts are old, many of which are original.  There are a few things here and there that Cas has had to replace with brand new parts, but most of them he’s been able to fix without replacement.  He hopes that’s what he can do to whatever’s wrong with the undercarriage – a lot of the parts down there are affected by the body shape of the car, which is one of a kind.

“I’ll get you started,” Cas says, happy with his initial inspection.  He stands back up and looks at Dean.  “You staying or leaving her?”

Dean grins, putting his hands in his pockets.  “I’ll stay, at least until you figure out what’s up with her.  If I need to leave her, I s’pose that can happen, too.”

Cas nods, heading into his office.  He’s glad Dean is staying; he enjoys spending time with the man.  Of course, most of the talk is about the car, but he admires a man who loves his car as much as Dean loves his Impala.

Cas fiddles through his file cabinet, finding the ‘Winchester, Dean’ file that is so familiar.  He grabs a blank inspection form from the pile and clips it into the folder, pulling the pencil out of his pocket as he walks back out to the car.

The VIN number is checked and re-written on the form, along with the specs of the car.  Cas nearly has it all memorized, but he checks it all the same.  The one thing that’s always different and is different even from the last time she was here (only three months ago) is the license plate.

Cas has thought about it before – and fleetingly thinks again – that it’s strange Dean has a different plate so often.  He casually flips through the past forms under the one he’s using now, thirteen forms here, with thirteen different license plates.  In less than that many years, too.

Cas eyes Dean, the other man casually leaning on the wall watching him work.  Dean sends him a wink, the same wink Cas gets from him most of the time.  He turns away quickly to hide what is probably a blush, but knows he wasn’t quick enough as Dean chuckles a moment later.

Now is not the time to flirt, Cas reprimands himself.  Now is the time to fix this beautiful man’s beautiful car.

“Alright, let’s get her on the lifts,” Cas says, letting Dean get back behind the wheel.  Usually customers aren’t allowed to drive the cars once they’re brought in, but Cas lets Dean drive into place.  The car is his baby; Cas knows Dean wants to be involved in her repair.

Not five minutes have gone by before Cas has the Impala lifted above his head and he’s found the issue.  It’s nothing major, thankfully – Dean had obviously driven over something that knocked a few of the old, partially rusted bolts loose and they just needed to be replaced with newer, non-rusty bolts.  

Cas tells Dean as much, letting him know that the fix will be less than an hour and less than a hundred dollars, to boot.  Dean likes that, finding a place to lean against the wall and watch Cas work.

It takes a few minutes for Cas to find bolts exactly the right size, but once he does it’s all a breeze.  He gets things back as they should be before lowering the car, doing his due diligence and checking everything else once more.

When he’s satisfied, Cas nods to Dean.  “She’s all yours again, Winchester.”

The smile Dean sends Cas is dazzling.  “You’re awesome, Cas.  I really hope you never decide to give up this shop, I don’t think I could ever take her to anyone else.”

Castiel looks away as he walks to his register, sure that his blush has returned tenfold.  “I have no plans of quitting, that’s for sure,” he replies, beginning to punch buttons.  Dean has followed him to pay, his wallet full of cash that he counts out carefully.

Always changing license plates, wad of cash…the man makes Cas wonder.  Dean hands over the money and Cas puts it in the register, sad that his time with Dean is coming to a close.  He looks back at the car and gets an idea.

“She’s awfully dirty, want to get her a power wash real quick?” he asks, knowing that they usually charge for that kind of thing but willing to do it for Dean for free.

Dean smiles.  “That’d be great, Cas.”

Cas nods, unbuttoning and throwing his outer shirt to the side as he walks back to the car, not wanting to get too wet as he washes her.  His white tank underneath is old and worn, and he knows it shows more muscle and skin than he usually cares for. 

Maybe he wants Dean to notice.

He guides Dean to drive the car out the back of the garage, where the hoses are set up.  Cas begins spraying a rinse over the car as soon as Dean’s out of the way, turning to get the soap once she’s damp.

When he turns, though, he sees that Dean has lost his outer layer as well.  Cas must have stared a little too long, because Dean speaks.  “Can’t have you wash my baby without my supervision, right Cas?”

Cas gulps but nods, spraying the soap over the car.  Dean has picked up a sponge and begins scrubbing at the mud, so Cas goes to the other side to do the same.  His eyes aren’t on his work, though, too distracted by the pull of Dean’s t-shirt on the muscles of his arms.

They work quickly, even if distracted, and soon Cas is rinsing the grime and soap away to reveal the beautiful, shiny car that they both know and love.  He doesn’t even notice Dean coming up close to him until the man speaks.

“You know, you’d have more of an excuse to stare at me and my car if you agree to go to dinner with me, say…tomorrow night?”

Cas turns so quickly he ends up spraying the hose straight in the air, dropping water onto the both of them.  “I, uh…”

Cas has never been smooth when it comes to beautiful men and beautiful cars, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dean says, taking the hose from Cas’s hand.  He finishes washing the Impala off, making sure to get every last soap streak.  

Cas can’t be sure, but he thinks Dean leans over a bit more than necessary, his jeans pulling in all the right places.  He has to admit that he doesn’t mind one bit.


End file.
